


the words that I can't say

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Tabasa has a crush on Dogma.  So does Kantera, apparently.





	

Dogma has a lot of good qualities, Tabasa thinks. He’s responsible - he’s devoted to his work and if he makes a promise he will stop at almost nothing to keep it. He gives great sermons, and not just because (as Kantera is fond of pointing out) he has a soothing voice. Underneath the grumpy exterior, he’s kind and always thinking of the wellbeing of the other townspeople. He’s good-looking… like, really good-looking…

It’s possible Tabasa thinks more highly of Dogma than most people do. It’s definitely possible that he has a crush. But only a little one! Nothing serious, or anything.

Of all Dogma’s good qualities, picking up on other people’s feelings has never been one of them. There’s no way he’d notice someone crushing on him unless Tabasa went up and told him, “Hey, I daydream about you all the time and I keep wanting to touch your hair, that’s okay, right?”

Which Tabasa would never, ever say.

It’s fine, though. Tabasa’s content to keep daydreaming and coming up with excuses to see Dogma more often, like ‘I was wondering if you needed help cleaning the church’ and ‘the monkeys are really peaceful today, maybe they’ll let you pet them’. That state of things is just fine.

Until one day, he visits the church and finds Kantera and Dogma mid-conversation.

Kantera’s standing close to Dogma, and his voice is low, but not so low that Tabasa can’t pick it up. “I truly admire what you do for the townspeople, Father. I can take care of their physical health, but spiritual health is a much more difficult matter.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit,” Dogma says. “There’s not a person in this town who hasn’t benefited from your treatment.”

Kantera’s smile widens. “I’m pleased to hear that. However, I’m concerned for you, both as your doctor and your friend.” He takes Dogma’s hand in his, running his thumb over the back of it. “Are you treating yourself well enough?”

Tabasa clears his throat. Dogma startles; Kantera merely turns his head, still smiling.

“I can come back another time,” Tabasa says. “If you two are busy.”

“We’re not,” Dogma says, looking down at where Kantera is holding onto him as if he’s not sure why that’s still going on, or even why it started in the first place.

“Mm, but doctor-patient confidentiality… I can’t say what I’d like to in front of an audience,” Kantera says, and lets go of Dogma’s hand. “Perhaps some other time?”

“If you think it best,” Dogma says. “Take care, doctor.”

Kantera nods, and moves to leave the church. As he passes Tabasa, he murmurs, for his ears only: “You should move quickly, or someone else will get there first.”

Tabasa can’t help but stare at him as he goes, until he’s exited the church entirely. Then he looks back at Dogma. Unfairly pretty Dogma, with unfairly soft hair and the best smile on the one or two occasions when Tabasa’s seen Dogma smile.

He could just do nothing. He could let Kantera flirt with Dogma all he wants, and maybe they’ll even date. Tabasa could just watch and be jealous. Is he okay with that?

No. Definitely not.

“Tabasa, are you well?” Dogma asks, worry creeping into his tone.

Tabasa realizes he’s been staring uncomfortably long at him. “I’m fine, thanks,” he says. “I was just thinking about… uh… stuff.”

He can’t say everything that’s on his mind when he looks at Dogma. He’ll sound ridiculous at best and creepy at worst. He wishes he knew how to flirt as casually as Kantera does, but now that they’re rivals in love, getting advice is not going to happen.

Maybe he should practice his pickup lines.


End file.
